


Smiles

by ohclare



Series: Mormont ladies are better than you [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna grins at Rickon when she arrives at the restaurant, a sly grin that’s matched by one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Lyanna and Rickon are 16ish, work everyone else's ages around that (also i do know they're not meant to be the same age but i think they're cute).
> 
> if you haven't read 'just like yesterday' Lyanna lives in Edinburgh with Dany and Jorah, so everyone's scottish (which isn't that important but just for background). also R+L=J is common knowledge (but Jon was still brought up by Ned)

Lyanna grins at Rickon when she arrives at the restaurant, a sly grin that’s matched by one of his own. It’s the first time she’s been invited to one of his family dinners despite the fact that the two of them have been best friends for years. She’s not sure what Rickon said to get her invited but she doesn’t really care that much (well as long as he didn’t claim they were dating anyway), she’s wanted to meet his siblings properly for ages.

Luckily she ends up next to Rickon, who looks equally aghast at the sheer amount of cutlery on the table, and grins at him as she knocks her knee against his. Sansa’s on her other side (she can’t help but think his sister is much prettier in person than she is in photos) but they don’t have much chance to talk when her attention is more absorbed by her husband Willas who seems insistent on her doing nothing ‘strenuous’ in case it hurts the baby. He doesn’t look that amused though when she comments on the fact that there’s not much you can do to harm the baby when you’re eight months pregnant, unless he’s ineffectively trying to stop early labour. She collapses into giggles when she realizes that Rickon’s trying to hide his laughter behind his hands. The two of them only stop when Cat raises her eyebrows at them in a clear warning.

She laughs again when Rhaella decides she’s fed up of sitting with her parents and decides she’s going to sit on Aunty Lya’s lap and eat there. Lyanna’s not a massive fan of kids but there’s something about her obvious love (none of her other nieces or nephews or cousins have ever seemed that fond of her) that endears her towards her, that and the fact that Val always apologises whenever she gets attacked by Rha while Jon looks faintly relieved to have the hyperactive bundle away from him. Also the way Rickon is looking daggers at her is hilarious, all because he can’t put his hand on her knee anymore.

It’s only when Rha starts to fall asleep that Jon claims her back and Lyanna points out to everyone how her sort-of-cousin looks so different when he looks adoringly at his blonde wife and child. In fact all the Starks seem to have a thing about their partners and she thinks of how she would laugh if she ever caught Rickon looking so soppy.

Somehow she finds herself being invited back to the Stark’s house and one quick call to Dany later she’s in the back of a taxi with them (as much as she likes Jorah she knows he’s never been that keen on her being friends with Rickon, while his wife has been trying to get her to date him almost as long as they’ve been friends). She knows Rickon’s drunk by the way he tries to wrap his arm around her waist until she laughs and pushes him away.

She knows he’s angry when she spends an hour chatting to Cella and Meera (Robb and Bran’s respective partners) and she’s not sure whether she’s laughed so much in all her life. Especially when Cella asked her if she’d noticed Rickon’s frequent dirty looks. But eventually Bran comes over and soon enough Meera is sitting in lap and making him laugh more than she thought was possible from serious faced Bran. And Robb puts on some music and pulls Cella up to dance with him.

Soon enough half the family are on their feet despite Val’s half-hearted protestations that they’ll wake Rha and are whirling around the thankfully large living room. Even Arya’s dancing although she seems to purposefully stepping on Gendry’s feet (telling everyone that it’s the only way he won’t step on hers). And then Rickon is pulling her up and she grins at him and promises that they’re going to show up all of his siblings with their amazing talent for dance (it wasn’t for nothing that they almost got kicked out of country dancing). Bran attempts to show how to wheelchair dance but when he fails he just claims that Meera sitting on his lap throws off his balance despite all her claims to the contrary (something that’s backed up when he refuses to let her get up).

Only Sansa and Willas remain immune from the dancing bug and instead sit in the corner quietly talking and exchanging kisses. When they disappear Rickon whispers to her that he hopes they’re not going to have sex because they’re ridiculously loud and his room’s next to Sansa’s. Lyanna just grins and tells him that he ought to be glad he’s not next to his parents because she’s sure Sansa’s inherited if from somewhere. He hits her then and she just laughs.

At some point the alcohol cabinet is opened and she doesn’t really see the problem with getting a little drunk when really she’s in a much better state than most of Rickon’s family. Especially since Ned and Cat are about to go to bed and really they’re the only ones she doesn’t want to embarrass herself in front of.

It’s possibly two in the morning when she finds herself deep in a conversation with Arya about the many problems with babies and marriage. Gendry’s attempting to join in but every time he expresses an opinion Arya corrects him (even to correct him to what he already said) and instead he gives up and just talks to Rickon instead (she’s given up on stopping his casual touches and now they’re sitting with his hand wrapped around her knee). She’s quickly discovering that Arya is a kindred spirit and vows to become friends with her, and anyway it’s not as if either of them need to have kids of their own when their siblings seem to be keen on the whole breeding thing.

It’s about three when Robb and Jon stand in the middle of the room and announce triumphantly that Val and Cella are pregnant. Arya and Lyanna just look at each other and roll their eyes before collapsing into giggles. Val just rolls her eyes and tells Jon it’s time he was in bed, Cella just laughs and pulls Robb down onto the sofa with her.

None of them are quite sure when Meera and Bran disappeared, but Arya seems to take noticing their disappearance as her cue to drag Gendry upstairs with her, yawning all the way.

Lyanna laughs when she tells Rickon that she ought to go home but they both know that she’s not going to do that even if she only lives fifteen minutes walk away. She kisses Rickon for the first time that night and he kisses her back with a wildness that makes her laugh. She knows that he’s wanted to do that all evening and really she’s wanted to too but that’s not how their relationship works. She giggles as he attempts to carry her upstairs trying not to wake Robb and Cella who’re asleep on the sofa. They’re not going to have sex in his parents’ house but she grins at him as she changes into a pair of his boxers and one his t-shirts and they lie curled up together on his bed.

She’s not sure when they fall asleep but they wake facing each other and their legs entwined as Arya bangs on the door loudly to tell them to come downstairs and Sansa’s left her some spare clothes to wear outside. Rickon just grins at her and asks about morning sex. Her only answer is a couple of long lingering kisses down his chest before jumping up with a laugh at the disappointment on his face.

Sansa’s clothes are quite nice even if it’s a dress (she wasn’t to know that Lyanna wearing a dress last night was a massive stray from convention) and she tells her that she looks really pretty in it when they get downstairs ten minutes later (she also says she can keep if she wants but Lyanna turns that offer down).

Cat’s made croissants and hangover smoothies for breakfast and everyone accepts them without question, even Sansa who drank nothing and Willas who barely drank at all. Sansa just smiles and says she loves smoothies as Willas subconsciously reaches out to touch her stomach again. Lyanna doesn’t really have a hangover (partly because she thinks she might be still drunk) but she accepts one gratefully and reassures Cat that Dany and Jorah were fine with her staying over.

It’s all perfectly fine until Robb exchanges a grin with Cella and asks Rickon loudly how long he’s been dating Lyanna. And suddenly she’s pretty sure that Cat is a lot less happy about the fact that she stayed over last night.


End file.
